


Playing Cards

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [31]
Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Connor and Methos are playing cards





	

Connor spread his cards face-up on the table and took a sip of his Scotch. The man across the table frowned and threw his own cards down. Connor didn't even look smug.

"How do you have a better poker face than me?" Methos asked as he scooped the cards from the table.

That made Connor laugh. "Practice, old man." He dragged his winnings to his side of the table and began stacking the chips.

"You're never going to tell me how you figured that out, are you?"

Another grin spread across Connor's face.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Methos asked. "Worse than Duncan," he muttered.

Connor said nothing and poured himself more Scotch.


End file.
